Almost
by thewantedfan13xxx1997
Summary: Okay, my first story ever. Basically, how I think Sam's return should have gone down. I suck at summaries, but please take a look.


**A/N Okay, hey everybody! Just wanted to say that this is my first ever Fanfic based on one of my favourite songs by the awesome band "Bowling For Soup". Now, I honestly haven't seen Glee for ages... the last episode I saw was "I Kissed A Girl", but I heard that Sam was coming back, so I decided to write down my vision of how his return should have happened. Like I said, it's my first story, so I'm really sorry if it sucks, but please go easy on me (I'm only 14, I can't take the hate!) and if by some amazing miracle somebody enjoys this crap, let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts. :) xxx -**

**Almost - A Glee Fanfic**

The bell rang, and the students spilled out into the hallways. The last classes were over, and it was Friday afternoon, so excited chatter arose as the teens left the school. All except the Glee Club, who had a late practise to rehearse for Sectionals. Now that it was senior year (well, for most of them anyway), this year's competitions counted more than ever.

Rachel Berry unloaded the contents of her ridiculously heavy backpack into her locker and checked her cell phone. Three new messages. One from Finn, her boyfriend.

'_Hey Rach, what's your last class? I'm in calculus right now, do you want me to meet you to walk you to Glee?'_

She typed a quick reply saying that she'd just meet him there because she was currently at her locker, and then she wanted to go to the ladies before practise began.

Almost instantly he replied. '_Okay, see you in there. xxx.'_

She didn't bother looking at the second one, it was Jacob Ben Israel trying to make a pass at her again. Inwardly, she shuddered. Unfortunately for her, she had just come from Science, where he's her lab partner. For that entire 50 minutes, he was making googly eyes at her and telling her that she "enchanted him." Eurgh.

The last was from her fathers, reminding her that they were going out to her favourite vegan restaurant that night.

She took her sheet music, stuffed in her backpack, slammed the locker shut, and continued down the hall, to the girl's bathroom. She opened the door and peeked inside, first making sure that Jacob wasn't spying on her. The coast was clear.

Rachel didn't really need to be in there at all, she didn't have to go to the toilet, and it's not like she had to touch up on make-up or anything. No, she was really hoping to find Quinn. There was something wrong with her recently. Sure, everybody had noticed her extreme image overhaul at the beginning of the year, but since then she had gone back to normal. Sort of. But recently, Rachel had noticed another change in the girl's behaviour, and she appeared to be the only one who had. Just as she had thought, Quinn was in there, reapplying her mascara.

"Hey…" Rachel said hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted to continue. She had always wanted to have some sort of friendship with Quinn, but they just never quite saw eye to eye.

Quinn paused, and looked back at Rachel through the mirror. She managed to smile back at her and return the greeting without her voice catching in her throat. To Rachel it looked like Quinn had been crying, but she couldn't tell for sure. She definitely would've had enough reason to recently.

"Are you alright?"

Quinn sniffed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why, you worried?" she asked sarcastically.

Truth be told, she was worried. Since day one, Quinn had been the popular, beautiful, straight A student, but recently Rachel had noticed several things, like how Quinn now spent her time alone, thinking, and even her grades were slipping – big time. She had gotten an 'F' in two classes that week alone! And even though she had a beautiful voice, though Rachel would never admit it aloud, she never even tried to get solos anymore. Her mind was somewhere faraway, and nobody knew how to get there.

"A bit." Rachel admitted. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I think I miss my arch enemy."

Quinn couldn't hold back that smile.

"You're not alone, you know." Rachel said suddenly. "I know you're hurting. About Beth, and my mom, and Puck, and Finn, and Sam, and basically the world in general."

Quinn turned around, shocked. It was a little ironic that the person that hated her more than anyone, could read her like an open book. "Um…" she trailed off. She wasn't too sure what she wanted to even say.

"You don't have to explain. Trust me, I know what it feels like to hurt." She silently went back over all the times Quinn and her minions had belittled her. "Granted, I haven't been through what you've been through, and I'd never have survived that anyway. I guess, what I'm trying to say, Quinn, is that if you ever need to talk about something… I'm here."

The old Quinn, the head-cheerio, queen bitch Quinn would have had a biting comment for the shorter girl, but she was tired of pushing people away. "I appreciate that, Rachel. And I'm glad that you can put our history behind you so willingly. In your position I wouldn't."

Rachel nodded. "It's okay. I know we were never really ever close, but I think that if we tried we could be pretty good friends."

"I'd like that." Quinn smiled. She was still miles away, and she wasn't sure the pang in her heart would ever go away, but if she took her mind off things maybe her wounds would heal for a while. "But right now, we have to get to the choir room. Everybody's probably waiting on us."

They walked out of the bathrooms together, thinking about what had just happened. Did they really just bury the hatchet?

"You know, I could talk to my mom. Maybe persuade her to let you spend some time with Beth. At the end of the day, she's your daughter. Nothing she says can change that."

_Finally, _Quinn thought. _Someone who understands my point of view._

They arrived in the choir room chatting animatedly, much to everybody's surprise. For the first time since God knows when, Quinn felt at ease, maybe even almost happy.

"Okay, which one of you got a personality transplant?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"There is no need for panic, myself and Quinn have simply reached an understanding of sorts."

Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other. They knew that this would freak out their fellow glee-clubbers.

"Alright girls, can you sit down please? I've got an announcement to make." Mr Schue informed them all with a smile on his face.

Quinn made her way to her seat in the back row, sat down, and stared at the seat next to her, wishing that she hadn't been so stupid, that maybe he'd still be there beside her…

"Is it good news?" Brittany asked. "Because a psychic told me that too much bad news will kill me."

"It's good Brittany, don't worry!" the teacher smiled. He was used to Brittany coming out with strange comments.

"Have all the other show choirs pulled out of the competition? 'Cause that'll make our job _so _much easier." Artie mumbled.

"Artie has a point there…" Mercedes agreed.

Rachel shot them both death glares.

"Um… no, it's not that…" Mr Schue began, shocked at the group's lack of enthusiasm. "But, I do think that this'll give us an edge at Sectionals." He looked down at Rachel, who clapped excitedly. She was always happy about anything that would bring them closer to victory.

"Okay, so what is this news? Could you spits it out today? 'Cause, I actually have places to be." Santana said.

"Alright, be patient! We have a new member joining us today!"

"Really? Who?" Puck didn't think there were any new kids, and he highly doubted that anybody who knew how lame the Glee Club was would join.

"You'll see in a minute, Puck. Now, his plane literally just landed, so he wasn't in school today, but he insisted on stopping by for practise."

"Does nobody else think that his eagerness is a little...?" Mike started.

"Weird?" the boy waiting outside the door asked.

"Yeah, exactly!"

"You know, that hurts, Chang. I thought we were friends," a blonde boy holding a guitar walked through the door and stood at the top of the room beside Mr Schuester.

"Sam?"

"Sam I am!" he confirmed, before yawning. "Sorry. My Mom kept begging me to leave all this until tomorrow because I'm pretty jet-lagged, but I thought I'd swing by to see you guys."

"So, are you, like…back, lip boy?" Santana asked.

"Erm…yeah."

Quinn stared at him with wide eyes. Was she dreaming? First she becomes friends with Berry, and now this? Sam looked back at her. Their eyes met for a split second, and they both looked away uncomfortably.

"Okay guys, Sam will be joining us for rehearsal, but first he mentioned that he had a little something prepared. So, whenever you're ready, Sam." He patted his shoulder, and sat down with the group.

"Um… hey everybody. So, it's been a while since I actually sang in front of people, so this might be a little rusty, and although not all the facts are strictly true, this song is kinda similar to a situation I've been having." He paused, and met Quinn's eyes.

"Hey Sam, you still there?" Puck waved him arms wildly, trying to get Sam's attention. He'd just stopped talking to stare into space.

Sam looked away from Quinn. "Yeah! I'm good. Okay, I um… I hope you like it."

With slightly shaky hands, he tried to find the strings for the first chord. He hoped that nobody noticed. He nodded to the band, who started playing alongside him. He'd mailed them the sheet music on Facebook a few weeks beforehand.

I almost got drunk at school at 14

Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen

Who almost went on to be Miss Texas

But lost to a slut with much bigger breasts and

I almost dropped out to move to LA

Where I was almost famous for almost a day

And I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

I almost loved you

I almost wish you would've loved me too

He looked straight at Quinn when he sang the last line of the chorus. She put her head down, so that he wouldn't see her tears.

I almost held up a grocery store

Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more

'Cause I almost got popped for a fight with a thug

'Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs

That I almost got hooked on 'cause you went away

And I wish I would have had the nerve to ask you to stay

And I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

Almost had you

And I didn't even know it

You kept me guessing

And now I'm destined

To spend my time missing you

I almost wish you would've loved me too

At long last, the group seemed to notice that Sam wasn't staring into space. "Three guesses who this song is about." Tina whispered to Brittany. She nodded in agreement, and they glanced back at Quinn, who was looking down at the floor, her hair falling in front of her face. They guessed that she had been crying, there were little dark patches on her grey velvet shoes where the tears had fallen.

Sam wriggled out of the strap that was holding his guitar, and set it down against a wall, and then wove his way through the rows of seats to get to Quinn, who was still staring at the floor, and didn't notice him until he knelt down in front of her and took her hands.

Here I go, thinking about all the things I could've done

I'm gonna need a forklift 'cause all the baggage weighs a ton

Quinn was staring at him, her eyes wide with surprise. He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, and she managed a small smile, her eyes still brimming with unshed tears.

"I know we've had our problems, I can't remember one…" he sang, reaching out his hand to brush away a tear that rested on her cheek.

"Awww…!" the murmur spread through the entire group. As if Sam had just remembered that everyone else was behind them, he turned around, smiled, and winked at them.

I almost forgot to say something else

And if I can't fit it in

I'll keep it all to myself

I almost wrote a song about you today

But I tore it all up and then I threw it away

He got up, jumped down the steps, ran to the wall and put his guitar strap back over his head.

I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

I almost had you

And I didn't even know it

You kept me guessing

And now I'm destined

To spend my time missing you

I almost had you

I almost loved you

I almost wish you would've loved me too

Applause filled the room, and the group rallied around Sam, welcoming him back. Quinn got up too, but she hung back, afraid to go near him. She was still trying to process what just happened. "Are you okay?" Rachel mouthed, pushing past Mike and Tina to stand beside her.

"I…uh… I guess so. I think."

Mr Schue noticed how Sam kept glancing over at Quinn discreetly as he talked to the rest of the group, and guessed that they probably had quite a bit to talk about. "Alright guys, it's been a long day for everyone – especially Sam, so why don't you all go home, enjoy your weekend, and I'll see you on Monday!"

"All right!" everybody exclaimed, and they shuffled out of the room. They didn't need telling twice.

"Good to have you back, Sam!" Mr Schue smiled, grabbing a bag, and patting his shoulder.

"Thanks." Sam whispered, knowing that he had gotten rid of the rest of the group so that he could talk to Quinn. Mr Schue winked in reply.

Behind them, Quinn heard her phone beep. She looked at the small screen, and read the message that Rachel had sent her.

_So, I saw my Mom coming out of the History classroom, and I had a quick word with her. She wants to know how you'd feel about babysitting tonight. My dad's invited her bowling with us._

She smiled down at the words. She was gonna get to see her daughter. She didn't notice Mr Schue slip out of the room.

"Did you get good news or something?" Sam asked, stepping towards her slowly. She jumped, she hadn't realised he was still there.

"Yeah, sort of," she replied.

"It's good to see you Quinn," he said finally. "I missed you." He sees the surprised expression on her face, and wonders if he's said something wrong.

"Really?" she asked, daring to look him in the eye. "'Cause, I was pretty sure you hated me."

"What? Why would you think that?"

She paused, before stating the obvious. "Your song sorta gave that impression."

Sam shut his eyes tight and threw his head back. "Oh, God. I was kind of hoping you'd notice the hidden meaning in the song. I don't hate you, Quinn. I could never hate you. I just hated what you did. And with Finn of all people! I just thought that maybe he'd know better, you know, after what happened with Puckerman and all."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I have no idea what the hell I was thinking, and then everything got messed up and-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" He smiled, and stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. "Look, it's all in the past. Okay? It doesn't matter anymore. Come here." He pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly.

"Sam?"

"Mm?"

"I…I did love you."

"I know."

There was a long silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, not really, but Quinn felt strange. Sam was back. She couldn't believe it. Today had been surreal. But…kinda nice.

"Do you think you could again?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts.

She stepped back. "Could what?"

"Love me? 'Cause, I'm pretty sure that I never stopped loving you. And maybe, being away from you was like, I don't know, the wake- up call I needed or something." Oh God. He was rambling, he knew it. He had to find a way to shut up, but he didn't know how.

Quinn stared up at him with wide eyes. She'd stopped trying to understand what he was saying; he was talking way too fast now. She took a step forward, moving back in closer to Sam. She placed a hand on his chest, stood as high as she could on her tip-toes and pressed her lips softly against his.

They pulled away from each other slowly, almost reluctantly. Sam raised his eyebrow and sighed happily. "Well, that did it…" he mumbled. That was a pretty good way of shutting him up.

Quinn narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Oh, never mind!" he said quickly, blushing slightly. She giggled. "Um… Quinn… do you maybe… have any plans later?"

She paused. "A-actually… yeah, I do." Her voice cracked. "I'm babysitting Beth."

"Isn't Beth your…?"

"Uh-huh!"

"And isn't she with…?"

"Yep."

"And aren't they in…?"

"They moved back to Ohio a few weeks back. I kinda lost my mind, and Shelby stopped me seeing Beth, but, thanks to Rachel, I've been granted a few hours to spend time with my daughter."

"Oh. That's nice." He smiled sincerely.

"I don't suppose… you might wanna hang out though? You could come round to Shelby's with me, help me babysit. You can finally meet the best mistake I ever made," she smiled half-heartedly, expecting him to freak and run a million miles away.

"I'd like that. I mean… if you don't mind. I heard from a few people that she has your eyes. That kind of intrigues me." He chuckled. He'd always been fascinated by Quinn's eyes.

"Great. Do you need a ride home or anything? I've just gotta ring my mom, but I don't think she'd mind…"

"Well, I've got my truck. I can give you a ride?"

"Cool."

Quinn bent down to grab her bag, but he took it from her grasp and slung it over his shoulder, while winding his free arm around her waist. She snuggled into him happily, and they made their way out of the school.

"So, you gonna tell me what I missed? I heard about the pink hair on FaceBook." He smirked.

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I kinda never wanna talk about that again."

"What about the tattoo?"

She poked him in the ribs, and they climbed into the cab of the red pickup. "I'm saving up for laser removal." She winced in embarrassment.

"Can I see it first?"

"Maybe if you're very lucky…"

"Now?"

"Don't push it!"

He kissed her head, turned the radio on, and they drove in the direction of the setting sun, pointing out shapes in the pink sky.


End file.
